


All of Our Moves Make Up for the Silence

by orphan_account



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-18
Updated: 2010-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All I know is that it's always been you, never anyone else, and I had learned to live with that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Our Moves Make Up for the Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Coda to 2x03 - Big Time Girlfriends

His jaw was a myriad of purple, blue, and black, sore to the touch. He really didn't think Logan was going to punch him, even when Logan had balled his hand into a fist, pulling it back before swinging with all his might. James had wavered on his feet, his hand instinctively reaching up to clutch at his sore jaw. Fire burned in his eyes as he prepared himself for what he had hoped wouldn't happen.

He dropped his hand from where it covered the wounded area, harshly shoving at Logan, a series of expletives streaming from his mouth. Logan countered quickly, aiming another punch to James' stomach causing him to double over as the wind was knocked out of him. Logan used this to his advantage, tackling James to the ground, aiming a left hook at the other side of James' face. James caught his hand before it made impact with his face, using his height and build to his advantage, flipping them and pinning Logan's arms to the ground.

"Logan, knock it off. I don't want to fight you," James said through gritted teeth.

"That's too damn bad. You've done some idiotic shit before, but this just takes the cake. Of all girls, why Camille? Huh? You could have any fucking girl you want, but instead you go after her, _my girlfriend_. Does that make you feel good about yourself? Knowing that once again, no one can resist the James Diamond Charm? You have every girl fawning over you, yet you go and kiss the one girl who's actually interested in me. Do you know how that feels, James? You get everything you want, and the one time I get something I want, you go and ruin it. You're a selfish prick, James. I gave up everything to move out here for you, to help make your dream a reality, and this is how you repay me? I hope you're happy with yourself," Logan seethed as hot, angry tears spilled down his face.

Logan forcefully shoved James off of him, storming into the Palm Woods. He hurriedly ran up the stairs, locking himself in the apartment. He entered his bedroom, wrenching open the closet. He pulled out his duffel bag, quickly shoving his belongings into it.

"Logan, what are you doing?" Kendall asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm packing. I'm going back to Minnesota," Logan responded harshly.

"I. What? Logan, you can't. This thing with James and Camille, it'll blow over. You have to stay here. There's no Big Time Rush without you. We're nothing without you," Kendall reasoned.

"Yes, I can. The only reason I was even here was for James, for him to live his dream. He has his dream. You guys can replace me. I'm not sticking around. Not after what he did. He's selfish and the only thing he cares about is what he wants."

"What about me and Carlos, and Katie for that matter? She has always seen you as a brother. You can't just leave us because of what James did. What about Camille? She's been crazy about you since we got here!"

"If she's so crazy about me, why the fuck did she kiss James? Answer me that, Kendall."

"I don't know, Logan! But you cannot do this. You can't hurt the rest of us because of what they did. We want you here with us, where you belong."

"I can't face them. Not now. How could they do that to me?" Logan replied, rubbing angrily at his face as the tears continued to fall.

Kendall cautiously approached Logan, wrapping his arms around him as Logan half-heartedly fought the embrace. He quickly gave up, collapsing into Kendall as he cried, betrayal running deep through his veins. Kendall did his best to console his heartbroken friend, trying desperately to figure out what James had been thinking.

James sat in the lobby of the Palm Woods as Carlos hovered over him, pressing an icepack to his jaw.

"I know I do some pretty careless things, but what were you even thinking? Why would you kiss Camille, knowing how Logan feels about her?" Carlos asked, hip cocked to the side as he stood next to James.

"I don't know. We were practicing some stupid scene that involved kissing, and then suddenly we weren't practicing, and it was an actual kiss, and I really didn't mean for it to happen. You have to believe me," James pleaded.

"You're going to have to talk to Logan, plead your case to him, not me. You need to fix this," Carlos replied hotly, turning and walking to the elevator.

Carlos wrung his hands, exasperated at the events that had occurred. He exited the elevator, walking into the apartment. He plopped onto the sofa, cradling his head in his hands. His mind was racing a million miles a minute, the sight of Logan tackling James replaying over and over.

Kendall soon joined Carlos, neither of them speaking. The air around them was tense, neither knowing what to say. This was a definite turning point in their friendships, potentially catastrophic for their new found fame.

"How's Logan?" Carlos asked, the silence becoming too overbearing.

"Heartbroken. Upset. He uh. He packed his stuff up. He wants to go home," Kendall replied, trying to mask the tremor in his voice.

"Fuck," Carlos shouted, causing Kendall to flinch. "He can't leave. I know he's upset, but what about us? What about Big Time Rush? He can't seriously just leave us. Can he?" Carlos continued, anger quickly melting into worry.

"I calmed him down some. He's sleeping right now, but as for leaving, I really don't know. He said he didn't want to do this anymore, that it was all for James, for his dream to come true. He's never felt so betrayed, sacrificing so much, only to have this happen. I hope he changes his mind. I know he enjoys being in Big Time Rush, I don't think he'd just walk away from it, but none of us know what he's thinking."

Carlos sighed, curling into Kendall, seeking comfort. Kendall wrapped his arm around Carlos' shoulder, pulling him closer, melting into the warmth at his side.

Time trickled away slowly, neither boy willing to disturb the comforting silence that enveloped them.

The silence, however, was disturbed, the door opening and closing loudly, James entering, the icepack still pressed to his jaw.

"Where's Logan?" James asked

Carlos and Kendall only shook their heads in response, putting off the confrontation that was surely about to occur.

James huffed, setting off towards Logan's bedroom. His eyes widened at the sight, the room in disarray, Logan's hulking duffel bag next to the door. James stood dumbfounded by the door, the pain in his jaw forgotten. Kendall stood behind him, roughly grabbing his arm and dragging him back to the living room.

"What's going on?" James asked, confusion written all over his face.

"You really hurt him. He's talking about going home, leaving Big Time Rush, leaving all of this. You really screwed up, James."

"I didn't mean for it to happen, it just kind of did. I wasn't thinking. It was a stupid mistake," James said, his voice rising.

"You need to explain that to him. You have to realize he's not going to forgive you so easily, mistake or not."

"I know. I wouldn't expect him to. I know I wouldn't. But he can't just leave. Look at how far we've come. I fucked up, I know, but he can't take that out on every else, you guys especially."

"Talk to him when he wakes up. Maybe he'll have calmed down enough to hear you out. I don't care what you do, but you need to fix this, because if Logan leaves, Big Time Rush is as good as over."

James nodded dumbly, walking into the kitchen to dispose of the melted icepack. He joined Carlos and Kendall on the couch. His eyes settled on the TV, losing himself in the mindless chatter that filtered through the speakers.

Hours passed, one movie turning into another, before Logan finally walked into the living room, his eyes a mixture of sadness and despair.

James scrabbled off the couch, running to Logan's side, his mouth running a mile a minute as he stumbled over his apology.

Logan shook his head, wrapping his hand around James' wrist, pulling him to his bedroom. He closed the door, dropping James' hand as he walked over to his bed, sighing and crawling into it.

"Your face looks pretty bad. Have you been icing it?" Logan asked softly.

James shifted his focus to Logan, confused as to how he could ask something so Logan-eqsue, even in their current predicament. James kind of wanted to laugh.

"It'll be fine, nothing I didn't deserve," James said, the urge to laugh quickly fading.

Logan nodded, carefully piecing together his words before he spoke.

"How could you do that to me? I finally had someone who wanted to be with me. Why would you try to ruin that?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. I didn't mean for it to happen, neither of us did. Camille asked me to help her practice for an audition, and it just happened. I guess maybe I'm just jealous. You and Kendall both have someone. Carlos has Sasha, and I've got no one," James explained, ready to pour his heart out.

"Are you kidding? You're jealous of us? You're 'The Face', you could have any girl you wanted. Why Camille?"

"Because I was jealous, okay? I don't want any girl. If I did, I'd have them already," James said harshly, his stomach in knots as he focused on anything that wasn't Logan.

"What exactly are you saying? I'm not sure I'm following," Logan said slowly.

"I don't know what I'm saying. All I know is that it's always been you, never anyone else, and I had learned to live with that. As sick and twisted as it is, I was always happy that you never had anyone else because that meant you could spend more time with me, and then suddenly you found Camille, and you spend your time with her now instead of me, and the jealousy became too much. I know that doesn't excuse what I did, and I'm sorry," James spoke, the words tumbling out as he suppressed his tears.

Logan sat there allowing the words to sink in, shocked at what he had just heard. The anger quickly faded, replaced with something he couldn't quite place.

"James. I don't know what you expect me to say to that."

"Nothing. Just forget I said it. Please don't leave. You can be mad at me, you can hit me all you want, just don't leave. Don't take it out on everyone else."

"Can you please go? I just need some time right now."

James nodded numbly as he exited the room, his heart aching. He wasn't stupid or naïve, he knew Logan didn't return his feelings. He had learned to live with it, or so he thought. James shook his head in disappointment as he exited the apartment, deciding to waste away by the pool, the pain in his jaw replaced by the pain in his heart.

Logan's mind was in overdrive as he tried to process everything that had happened. James and Camille had kissed, but not because James wanted Camille. No, that would make things a little too easy. James wanted him. Him. He had punched James, effectively disfiguring "The Face", albeit only temporarily. He had let his anger get the best of him, something he never let happen. Now everything was a mess.

He pressed his hands to his eyes, an exasperated sigh escaping his lips as he tried to work out a solution. After what felt like ages, an idea finally came to him. He wasn't sure if it would work, but it was worth trying. He dug his phone out of his pocket, shooting off a quick text to Camille. He shoved his phone under his pillow, wringing his hands as he nervously awaited her arrival.

A light tapping at his door alerted him to Camille's presence. She wordlessly let herself in, shame and guilt heavily weighing her down.

"Camille, I'm not mad at you. Please stop looking like someone kicked your puppy," Logan said after taking in her appearance.

"You're not?" Camille asked, elation and confusion laced in her voice.

"No. James and I talked, he explained what happened and why he did it. That's actually why I wanted to talk to you. I have a plan, and it involves you. You can say no and I'll completely understand, but I'll still go through with it on my own," Logan explained.

"That's uh. That's good. Sure, yeah. Whatever you need," Camille readily agreed.

Logan spoke in soft tones, explaining what the plan entailed. Camille was taken aback at what she had agreed to, but if this would make things right, she was all in. And truthfully, the more Logan explained, the more giddy the plan made her.

"Okay. So when is this all going down?" she asked

"Tonight. Everyone's going to the carnival that's in town. We'll just say the three of us have some important things to discuss, and we'll meet up with them later."

"Sounds good. I'll be back in a couple hours. I'm going to go pick up a few things and grab a bite to eat. God knows I'll need the energy."

Logan chuckled as he rose off the bed, lacing his fingers with Camille's as he walked her to the door. He placed a chaste kiss to her cheek, thanking her for agreeing to go through with his ludicrous plan.

Hours later, everyone but him and James had taken off for the carnival. Tension hung thick in the air, neither boy sure of what to say. James, sensing the overbearing tension, sighed and darted into his bedroom. If Logan wanted to talk to him, he'd have to come to him. James did his part. Where everything went from there was solely up to Logan.

Logan smirked as he watched James stalk off to his bedroom. His plan was going smoothly. He flipped open his phone, sending a text to Camille, asking her whereabouts. He patiently awaited her reply, but was met with a quick rapping at the door instead. He leapt off the sofa, opening the door to reveal a quite cheerful Camille, a brown bag clutched tightly in her hand. He stepped to the side, allowing her to enter, closing the door and locking it behind her.

Camille thrust the brown bag at Logan. He reluctantly took it, a blush spreading like wildfire across his face as he took in the contents.

Logan grasped Camille's hand and quietly made his way into his bedroom, ready to set his plan into motion. He laid the contents of the bag out on his bedside table, promptly disposing of the bag. Camille removed her shoes, eagerly awaiting Logan's next move.

Logan crawled onto his bed, his head resting against the pillows. Camille joined him seconds later, her knees bracketing his hips.

"Ready?" Logan asked

"As I'll ever be," Camille replied.

"Hey James, can you come here for a sec?" Logan bellowed.

Camille took her cue and leaned forward as Logan's hands anchored her at her hips. She fitted her lips against Logan's, delighted when she felt him kiss back. Their lips worked in sync, sliding together perfectly.

"What's up Log- oh um, sorry. I'll come back later," James spoke quickly, turning his back to make a quick exit.

Camille quickly pulled away, winking at Logan.

"I think you should come join us, James," Camille said seductively.

James froze in place, his brain trying to process what he had just heard. He turned to face them, heat spreading through his body.

"What?" was all James could muster.

"Little Logie here told me everything. I'm pretty good at sharing, James."

"N-no, I can't. I've already caused enough problems."

"Seriously James, just get over here," Logan finally said.

James closed the door quietly and padded over to Logan's bed, nervous excitement boiling beneath his skin.

"I don't. What do you want me to do?" James asked nervously.

Logan motioned for James to come closer, fisting his hand in James' shirt when he was in arms reach. Logan pulled roughly until James was sitting next to him on the bed. He removed his hand from James' shirt and trailed his fingers up to James' face, feeling the rough scratch of day old stubble. He traced his fingers along James' lips, James nervously opening his mouth to draw in a digit.

James wrapped his lips around Logan's finger, his tongue teasingly licking it. Logan let out a delighted moan at the sensation, heat swirling low in his belly as he imagined James lips wrapped around his cock.

James removed the digit from his mouth, arousal coursing through his veins. He looked over at Camille, a smile playing on her lips as she watched the scene unfold. She climbed off Logan and sat beside him, opposite James.

Logan moved his hand to the hem of James' shirt, toying with it before he slid his hand underneath, roaming the expanse of creamy skin and toned muscle. James removed his shirt, tossing it to the floor as Logan continued to trail his fingers up and down his abdomen.

James leaned forward, brushing his lips against Logan's. He didn't want to be too forceful, afraid Logan might pull away and tell him this was all just a joke. The thought made his stomach churn, but was quickly chased away as Logan darted his tongue out, licking at James' bottom lip. James parted his lips, allowing Logan to lick into his mouth. James moaned into the kiss as Logan's tongue rubbed against his own.

Camille moaned at the sight. Every ounce of apprehension she had melted away as she watched the two boys kiss.

James and Logan broke apart, their lips red and swollen. Camille smiled at the two, unsure of what she should do. Logan took it upon himself and switched places with Camille, who now laid on the bed, both boys on either side.

James moved down the bed, situating himself at Camille's hips as Logan captured her lips, their mouths dancing together. James leaned forward, pushing Camille's shirt up her abdomen as he kissed along the exposed skin. He trailed his lips up her ribcage, occasionally darting his tongue out to lick at the flesh, reveling in the soft moans she emitted.

Logan began licking and lightly sucking at Camille's neck, her breath coming out in tiny puffs through parted lips.

James placed his hand over Camille's cloth covered crotch, working her through the layers of cloth. She moaned loudly, her hips bucking into James' hand.

Logan helped Camille remove her shirt, leaving her top half bare and exposed. Logan eagerly moved down, his lips closing around one of Camille's hardened nipples. He swirled his tongue around the bud as she writhed beneath him.

"More, please," Camille begged.

Logan began working her unattended nipple as James made quick work of undoing her jeans, sliding them, along with her panties, down her smooth, toned legs. He tossed the items to the floor and crawled between her now spread legs. James moaned as the scent of Camille's arousal permeated the air around them.

James bent his head and began lapping at her clit, the taste of her exploding on his tongue. He flicked his tongue against the small bundle of nerves, eliciting a loud moan from Camille. James sealed his lips around her clit, alternating quick licks with steady suckling. He slid a single digit into her wet opening, working it in and out as he continued the assault on her clit. Camille came moments later, her inner walls contracting around James' finger, her legs clamped tightly around his head as the tremors surged through her body. James lightly flinched as contact was made with his bruised jaw.

When her orgasm subsided, she removed her legs from where they were clamped around James' head as James removed his finger from her. He gave one final lick to her clit, her hips jumping at the sensation.

Camille moved slowly as she slid off the bed, gathering her clothes and redressing herself.

James looked at Logan, confusion running through him.

"My part is done. Call me when you're ready to head to the carnival, yeah?" Camille said sheepishly as she smoothed down her shirt.

Logan nodded, lifting his hand in both thanks and goodbye.

Camille quietly left the apartment, smiling the whole way.

"I um-I don't understand," James said softly.

"After we talked earlier, I did some thinking. I didn't quite know what to make of your revelation. I just knew I wasn't mad at you. I can never be mad at you, and up until then, I didn't quite understand why. Finally it dawned on me, the reason I never actually pursued relationships. I like spending time with you, I like just being around you. You kind of forced me into Camille, what with the whole dance thing. I guess I took it and ran with it because deep down I knew, or I thought I knew, that I could never have you. It wasn't like I was actively pursuing you either, or that I was even aware of how I felt about you. But now I know, you know, we know. I explained everything to Camille, and while she was sad about it, she agreed to help. That's kind of what this was, her helping us make that leap," Logan explained.

"It still doesn't make much sense to me, but I trust you. What exactly does this mean for us?"

"I was hoping that maybe you'd want to give us a shot?"

James nodded vigorously. He leapt forward, crushing his lips to Logan's, his hands fisting in Logan's hair. Logan fell backward onto the bed, pulling James with him. James groaned at the sensation, rubbing his hips against Logan's. Logan broke the kiss, his head lolling back as he panted. James licked at Logan's exposed neck, biting at the juncture where his shoulder met his neck. Logan thrust upward into James' hips as James soothed the bite with his tongue.

James reached between the two, hastily unbuttoning Logan's jeans. He pushed them down past Logan's hips along with his boxers, the fabric bunching around his knees until Logan kicked them off. James quickly removed his jeans and briefs, kicking them off the bed.

Logan flipped their positions so that James was now spread out beneath him. Logan trembled at the sight.

James' lips were red and swollen, parted as he breathed. His pupils were blown wide with lust, a thin sheen of sweating covering his body, his skin flushed red. His cock was hard, resting against his stomach, the tip shiny with pre-cum.

Logan removed his shirt, dropping it carelessly to the floor. He moved down, his hand wrapping around the base of James' cock. He bent his head, lapping at the bead of pre-cum gathered at the slit. James fisted his hands in the sheets, his hips rising off the bed.

Logan chuckled and placed his hands on James' hips, anchoring him to the bed. He wrapped his lips around the head of James' cock and swirled his tongue around it before taking him deeper, his hand stroking what he could fit in his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks as he bobbed up, creating a delicious suction around James' shaft. He removed his mouth with an audible pop, his hand still moving up and down.

Logan reached for the tube of lube Camille had brought, flicking open the cap and squirting some onto his fingers. He returned his mouth to James' cock as he slowly circled his hole, his tongue lapping at the head as his finger slid into him. James groaned at the sudden intrusion, willing his muscles to relax before Logan began working his finger in and out. Logan soon added another digit, thrusting them carefully into James' tight entrance. He scissored his fingers, stretching James as best as he could.

Logan grabbed the lube and squirted some into his hand. He tossed the tube to the side and slicked up his cock, groaning at the friction his hand provided. He placed the tip of his cock against James' waiting entrance, slowly pushing in. James was tight and hot around him and it took everything in him not to eagerly thrust forward. He allowed James to get used to the sensation as he slowly inched forward, stopping when his hips met James' ass.

Moments passed before James finally nodded, signaling to Logan that he could move. Logan angled his hips and pulled back before thrusting in again, searching out James' prostate. Logan continued angling his hips in different positions until James thrust down on his cock, his toes curling into the bed as he threw his head back in ecstasy. Logan continued thrusting in and out, the sounds of skin against skin and their deep pants filling the otherwise quiet room.

Nearing the edge, Logan wrapping his hand around James' cock, pumping in in time with his thrusts. He rubbed his thumb across the slit and James was gone, his cum squirting across his stomach and Logan's hand, cries of pleasure spilling from his lips. Logan thrust forward once more before he too was seized by orgasm, spilling out into James.

Logan pulled out and crawled up next to James laying his head against his chest. He reached for his discarded shirt and wiped the cum from his hand and James' stomach before tossing it to the floor again.

"So, about that carnival," James said lightly.

Logan suppressed a laugh and wrapped an arm around James' midsection, pulling them closer together.

They'd get to the carnival sooner or later, but Logan was content where he was, a smile on his face as he clung to his boyfriend.


End file.
